Party After Party
by JBSHoroscopes
Summary: Any Jonas one shot. enjoy ;)


Dancing away with a group of my friends, suddenly I feel these arms around my waist. I didn't think he was going to show up as I hadn't seen him all evening and it was getting late. Already I could feel the hardness of him pressing up behind me. He whispered a greeting in my ear, I turned round and kissed him hello. We danced together for a while, not really listening to the music. We start kissing again, so slowly, and delicately as I could feel myself getting wet already with anticipation. The kisses were getting more intense, when he pulled away teasingly. He said something about having to find his friends and would see me later. I went back to dancing with my friends. I caught him out of the corner of eye standing at the bar waiting to be served. Approaching him from behind I put my hand up his back and scratched all the way down using my nails, I then moved my hand to the front and teased my fingers around the waist band of his boxers, not quite moving downwards, then walked away, and went back to dancing with my friends. Quickly I got a text message on my phone, 'lets get out of here'. I could see him across the dance floor so went over to him and we started kissing again. I nibbled his ear a little and let my hand wander down his back and up again and again, then round to his chest, up and down. I let my hand slide over his hard cock, pulled away and whispered that I was not quite ready to leave yet and went back to dance with my friends. By this point I was so turned on I wanted to fuck him right there and then, but I was having so much fun teasing him and seeing how much he wanted me. After a while my friends started to leave so I thought it was a good time to find him and get out of there. We jumped in a cab and I just wanted to have him right there, I started kissing his neck and moving my hand up from resting on his knee, to his thigh, to'and then he pushed my hand away. It was his turn to tease me now. He wouldn't let me touch or kiss him. It was driving me mad, I couldn't wait to get back to mine, I just wanted his cock inside of me, I wanted to feel him sliding it in and out of me, just thinking about it was turning me on so much. Finally we reached my house, I opened the door let him in and then slammed it shut behind me and grabbed him, pushing him against the wall. I kissed him long and hard; our hands were running all over each other's bodies over our clothes. I stepped back, and started to slowly undress for him. I slipped my top off to reveal my cleavage and a sexy black lace bra. He stroked my neck and chest softly with his hands, and then placed his fingers on my lips where I licked them and sucked them delicately. I then eased my trousers down to the floor and slipped my shoes off. He could now see I was wearing a matching black lacy thong. He pulled me closer to him; I felt his penis against me. I wanted him to be naked. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down off his shoulders. Then unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down. We kissed, holding each other as close as possible, his cock so hard against me but not close enough. He unhooked my bra and started playing with my erect nipples, pinching them, stroking them, and running his fingers in a circle around each one in turn. I started to slide down his boxer shorts and he slid down my knickers. Finally there was nothing between us. He kissed me on the lips, then started kissing and licking my ear, as I groaned with pleasure. He kissed at my neck so delicately it was divine, then moved down to my breasts. He moved me round so I was against the wall. Sucking one breast, nibbling the nipple, while stroking the other one. I wanted him to lick me out, wanted to feel his tongue licking my clitoris and in my pussy. Slowly but surely his kisses got lower and lower, his hands were ahead of him, stroking the inside of my thighs but not quite touching me where I so wanted him to. He gently had one finger stroke my pussy, so slowly, then another finger, he could tell how wet I was, loving it. I moved my legs further apart as I wanted him in me so badly. He parted my lips and stroked and teased, and then finally he inserted a finger into my pussy. Aaaaaah that felt so good. In and out really slowly, then a finger rubbed my clitoris. Oh my god. I was so turned on, making little moans here and there, showing how much I was loving this. He started rubbing my clit harder and faster. Then stopped and started licking me and kissing me. I could feel his tongue on my clit, flicking it, licking it, sucking it. My moans started to get a lot louder. I didn't think it would be long before I would cum. His tongue was in me now, in and out, going deeper and deeper. I couldn't control the noises I was making. His tongue in my cunt and his hand rubbing my clitoris. I scream as I feel the orgasm approaching, he goes faster and faster, his tongue lapping, fingers hitting that spot. And then one last scream'the ecstasy coming over me. His fingers still very gently and slowly stroking my cum covered pussy. But I want more now, I want him inside me, I want to cum again and to make him cum inside me. I pull him up after all his hard work. His penis is so hard, erect, throbbing. I lead him onto the couch and he lies down, I lay on top of him. Us kissing each other's necks and ears and lips, hands running everywhere. I sit up with a leg either side of him, and gently hold his cock, gently moving my hands up and down it, and then I guide into my cunt, very slowly, then I pull it away. I move his dick so it strokes my pussy, forward then backwards and then inside me again. The point where he first enters me feels so good. I slide up and down, so he just stays in me. Going slowly, while running my hands up and down his chest, then stroke the inside of his thighs while letting him slide in and out of me. I play with his balls, moving slightly faster now. He's making approving noises, little groans. I lay back down, keeping him inside me, put my legs closed together. I kiss him. I take his hands and move them above his head and hold them there, still kissing him but pulling away teasing him, not letting him kiss me back. I'm moving backwards and forwards, can feel him rubbing on my clit now. Feels so good to have him inside me and my clit stimulated too. I move my hands down to stroke his body, his hands try and follow but I hold them back again above his head. I start to move a little quicker, that's feeling so good. I'm nearly there again, I really want to cum together. I move faster kissing him harder. I tell him I am nearly there, I can tell by his noises he is too. We both start moaning, it feels so good, both moving together, moaning together. His hands come down and scratch my back. He shouts out, so close, a few more movements'I scream out, he screams out. That was amazing. We kiss each other; so grateful for the feeling we just had and were able to share. We lay there. I can still feel him inside me. I can feel how wet my pussy is with his cum. We lay there a little longer and then he whispers thank you in my ear.


End file.
